Tender Affections
by silentblackblood
Summary: Kagome didn't want to mate a youkai. She had grown fond of Bankostu, but now that the Shikon was hers, her fate will be changed.


Tender Affections

Kagome sighed unhappily as she looked into the mirror at her clear reflection. Her body had been slim, yet now it seemed fragile from days of rejecting food. The inky black hair had lost its shine, her cerulean orbs no longer gleaming with spirit. Even an inuyoukai wouldn't be able to stand not consuming food for so long.

Once upon a time, she had enjoyed the luxury of being a child, to be carefree and to roam around her father's lands freely. No longer did she hold the power to skip around and laugh merrily. In the present, she had to be controlled and restrained.

Kagome glanced outside the balcony to see children dancing around the butterflies, their laughter tinkling like little silver bells of Christmas.

When did she become so miserable? Why did she become miserable? Inside of her rested the Shikon jewel, being part of her body. Even if she starved; the jewel would keep her alive.

A tear slid from the corner of her sad eyes, Kagome wished that the jewel never existed.

There were perks for being the guardian. For example, she, unlike others had gained an immortal life. Powers that was unmatched was stored inside of her, keen to answer her every beckon and call.

The jewel was more trouble than it was worth. As the daughter of the Northern lord, she could have lived the true life a hime deserved. At the age of 14, she should've been married to a minor lord by the name of Bankotsu, yet the arrangements had been altered.

That day had been tragedy for Kagome, joy for the citizens. Their princess had gained power which was powerful enough to guide and guard them for eternity. She had been born with it, yet it had never awakened due to the fact that she had never faced youkai.

Swarms of lower youkai had attacked, and a power unheard of for 10000 years had awakened. The last guardian Midoriko had perished because she had no wish to continue her life, and their protector had finally appeared. The time of fearing invaders had passed, for the Guardian has a power that could never fail, unlike the rule of a lord that would sometime walk down hill.

Ever since her father and mother had discovered her potential, they had given her the right of an heiress. But there was one thing they had not given up, and that was the decision of Kagome's mate or husband. They swore to never marry her to a minor lord like Bankotsu, they promised to give her to a man that had eternal life. And that category only included powerful youkai, lords.

Kagome gave off a bitter smile at the thought. She had come to enjoy the presence of Bankotsu, but now they had no hope, simply because he would wither while she continued to walk these lands. When these purifying powers had awakened, she understood why Midoriko had chosen the path of death.

Now as she looked around the palace, she noticed how lonely she was. Today, suitors from different lands would flow into their palace for her hand.

"Milady, you should go bathe."

Kagome turned around to look into the eyes of her servant and friend.

"Do you think I'll be happy, Sango? After the marriage, I mean." She spoke with a quiet voice, out of nervousness and also the sadness of her parents giving her away like a piece of meat.

Sango looked at her depressed mistress. "It depends. If the man you marry treats you fairly, you may get along with him and settle down. If the man were cruel, you would still be able to use your powers to your advantage. Even if he may not be youkai, the protective part of your purification powers would still aid you."

Kagome nodded at her, though she seemed unconvinced. Sango was trying to comfort her, and they both knew it.

She stood up from the seat, her white yukata swinging gently with the breeze. It was time; there wouldn't be another road for her to choose.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hot springs were filled with a musky and masculine scent. On the benches lay a neatly folded kimono, abandoned by its owner. The steam from the hot water covered up the couple resting in the water.

"Se-shou-ma-ru sama!" a whiny voice sounded.

Sesshoumaru glared at the irritable woman that was beside him. He had needed a temporary stress reliever due to the fact of his younger brother messing up his mission and task. As if that wasn't enough, his father had chosen today to bring him to the Northern lands for a ridiculous woman who needed a mate. Yura had been the perfect one, as she would come willingly and not spread the information around.

He lifted his claws and cut deep into her arm, signaling his anger without wasting saliva or breath. His aura was released, suffocating the other that had been whining for his attention. Tears formed at the edges of her black eyes, fully feeling the pressure of his power and fearing it.

Her feet scrambled for her to get up, she left after frantically putting on her exclusively short kimono.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Inutaisho-sama is waiting outside." Not minutes after Yura had departed, the toad advisor had come.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Indeed, the emotionless blood-thirsty murderer. He was, in a way what people thought he was, but he wasn't totally emotionless. It was only the refusal to show the weak things called emotions.

He nodded at Jaken before graciously stepping out of the hot springs to pick up his clothing. Today, he would not go with his usual clothing. Instead, He would wear something that was appropriate for a banquet. It was a blue silk haori with little diamond designs on it. His hakama was jet black, made of silk. He left his hair hanging, as was his usual habit.

Today would be nothing more than a random occasion to him. He would attend the banquet, and then leave like it never happened. It was a routine he was starting to tire of, all business. All he ever received in return was an image of the other lower lords stuffing themselves like pigs.

Disgusting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Kagome slid into a satin uchikake, the type of kimono specifically made to be worn on special occasions. The one that she was wearing had a black basis, the light reflecting off it made the swings of it seem like an erotic dance. A golden phoenix covered the top half of it, the head of it near the base of her slender white neck. Beneath the phoenix, there were flowers of different sizes and colors.

Underneath that, she wore an elegant nagajuban made of silk. It was snow white, and on the sleeves and collar of it there were pink sakura flowers. Her obi was blue with silver peony flowers, and it stood out from the design. It was a strange combination, but Kagome looked good enough to eat in it.

Her hair had been done by the seamstress who made the uchikake so that they would match. They were in an elegant bun with golden chopsticks sticking out of it. Curls of her hair still framed her child-like face, although she still seemed weak as she had only just consumed some of the sushi prepared by the kitchen.

Kagome's lips had a natural pout to it, and with the pink lipstick on them, her lips looked sensual while still managing to look innocent. Kagura had chosen a light color, and didn't apply any other make-up to her face, stating the fact that her face already had an innocent glow to it. She had also said that applying make-up and jewelry would cover and dim the light that shown.

Her delicate feet were covered in crimson silk slippers, fully complimenting the black uchikake.

Kagome's natural lavender scent was gentle and not overly strong so that it was sickening. She was fully prepared for whatever was coming up.

"Now announcing the heiress of the Northern lands, Guardian of the Shikon jewel, Lady Kagome-sama!" the sound of another male servant echoed down the hallway from the large main banquet hall.

She took a deep breath and stepped through the opening mahogany double doors, the hinges creaking with age.

Her eyes accustomed to the bright light, her ears alert for any sound. Stepping to stand beside her parents, she bowed to the crowd of male suitors in front of her.

Instantly, the scent of arousal filled the air as some of the younger and more hormonal males looked at the young maiden who was only 15. Kagome couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the disgusting scent. Truly, if they couldn't control themselves, she would just throw them out herself, who cares about composure?

Her father stepped forward, saying the usual words of greeting. "I, Fuchoin of the Northern lands welcome you to this banquet that may as well decide the fate of my only daughter and heiress, Kagome. She will have the right to choose a mate by herself, but if she happens not to choose one or chooses one in which we do not deem worthy of her, we will choose one for her ourselves. Again, I welcome you to the Northern lands and hope you enjoy your stay!"

As soon as his words ended, the previously quiet high-ceiling room was suddenly filled with buzzing noises. People stared and pointed at Kagome, while others took the advantage of stuffing themselves with food from the royal kitchens. Kagome took one look at those people and instantly memorized the faces, placing them in the mental "Unapproachable Pigs" list.

Kagome had no wish to choose a mate, let her father decide. If she didn't agree with the person he found, she could always purify her mate and say that another youkai had assassinated him. As absurd as it could sound, her father would not question her.

Her parents were currently talking to a threesome with silver hair; she decided to stroll around just to see what types of people were here. She cast gentle smiles to some of the youkai who seemed respectable.

As her father had wished for a person who could live eternally, her only choice was youkai. Now as she looked around, she silently wished that there were a few humans present.

As much as she wished to shout out her thoughts, she couldn't do it in front of people who had delicate ears with supreme hearing. Her only choice was to shut up and get to know a few of them.

"Hi, my name is Kouga, Kouga of the wolf tribes."

Kagome looked to the voice on her right, only to find a smirking wolf demon who obviously thought too high of himself. In fact, Kagome immediately put him onto her negative list of pigs.

"Hello," Kagome stiffly replied just to be polite and bowed slightly, stupid rule about male superiority.

The wolf by the name of Kouga seemed shocked beyond words, and Kagome cocked her head sideways, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked concerned, while inside she was laughing at the wolf.

"You…"

Kagome smiled, it was good that he thought her rude and intolerable. It was just one less person she had to deal with.

"You're voice is absolutely beautiful! It's like the songs of a nightingale! And you are gorgeous! Look at those blue eyes! Beautiful eyes! A perfect woman! My woman! You must be made for me! From now on, you're my woman!" Kouga said enthusiastically.

Kagome gaped at the man, thoroughly upset with his outburst. _His _woman? Surely he could not think so? Yet by the dreamy look that currently rested upon his face, Kagome knew without doubt that the ignorant whelp truly thought that.

"Excuse me, Kouga-sama, but I have no wish for a mate like you. Friends we may be, but anything beyond that is not what I'm looking for." Looking at his hand that was trying to hold hers, she added, "And if you try anything that may displease me or my future mate, you won't live to see another day."

She whirled around and stomped around as lady-like as possible, her mind screaming for her to give the wolf a good beating for his none-based assumptions.

Behind her, snickers came from the other youkai who had seen Kouga's misfortune. Kouga looked thoroughly dumbfounded, his jaw hanging from its original place.

"Arrogant…ignorant…stupid…the audacity of him…" Kagome muttered all along her way to her parents, ready to throw a fit after the banquet though knowing full well she couldn't in her weak state.

Damn. If she had known she would know arrogant pricks, she would have eaten steak every single day just to give them a good beating.

"So…do you think this a good deal, Fuchoin-san?" Kagome heard one of the silver-haired man say, obviously the oldest of the three.

"Indeed, Inutaisho-san, it is a good deal, but I may guarantee you that the opinion of Kagome must be added to my decision, as I cannot force her into something she loathes."

"Of course, you can, father. Look what I'm currently doing." Kagome complained as she joined the conversation.

Ignoring her protest, Fuchoin grabbed her by the arm and placed her between him and the other three inuyoukai.

"This is Inutaisho, Lord of the Western lands. These are his sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." He pointed to the other two.

Kagome had look up at the handsome men standing in front her, her azure eyes looking curiously at the piercing golden eyes. When the intense and cool gaze of the older son looked upon her, she blushed and bowed her head. Inuyasha was trying to get a good look at her without making it too obvious, and Inutaisho was acting like he was already her father-in-law.

"So, you're the exotic creature that everyone is whispering about across the lands?" Inutaisho teased.

At Inutaisho's words, Kagome bowed her head even more in embarrassment. The next comment made by Inuyasha, however, made the redness in her face become due to her fury.

"Father, if all you took me here to see is such a simple woman, I must ask to return to the Western lands."

Sesshoumaru looked down on the petite woman in front of him, so fragile and small compared to him. She barely reached his chest, and she was so sentimental. He couldn't help but compare her to the children of the villages he had passed on his way here. The girl was no where near being a woman, and he certainly wouldn't want a mate such as that.

At Inuyasha's insulting words, Inutaisho made no move to scold him. Let Kagome have the fun, he thought.

"Mother, I had no idea that father had decided to invite so many immature beings to the banquet. Pray tell, what does father mean to do this? Surely I would not be mated to children such as Kouga-sama who can't even keep his hands to his own self?"

She raised her tone just a little and looked challengingly at Inuyasha. Oh ho, no way was she going to back down from such an arrogant prick such as him.

"Now, now, settle down. We had just been talking about your marriage arrangements, and have decided on someone who will most likely be fit for you." Kagome's father wisely decided to put an end to their fight right there.

Kagome looked questioningly at her mother, not quite understanding the situation. On the other side, Kagome's mother, Aiko, sighed. Oh, the wonders and cruelty of fate.

"What your father means to imply, is that if you do not choose a mate by the end of the banquet, he already has a person prepared to be your mate whether you like it or not. As a matter of fact, that person is currently present."

Kagome looked at the three candidates in front of her. Inutaisho was obviously off the list, he already had to have a mate to have those two _immature _princes. Plus, the age gap was too great; it would be like marrying her father and being the mother of people older than her. Bizarre, not to mention repulsing.

Looking between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she decided she wanted Inuyasha. As rude as he was, at least he wasn't a walking iceberg.

"Is it Inuyasha-sama?" she inquired hopefully.

Fuchoin shook his head.

Kagome gulped, her already pale face losing even more color. That only left one person, Sesshoumaru. She took a fleeting look at the attractive male in front of her, standing higher than her by nearly two heads. A frown crossed the face of having to deal with someone who was practically towering over her yet never talked.

"Ummm…why not Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome carefully chose her words.

"Keh, as if I would want a wench like you." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms before shifting his eyes away.

She shot a heated glare at him before returning her curious and pleading gaze towards Inutaisho.

"Why, are you not happy with the arrangements?" Inutaisho asked like a child asking for candy. "Sesshoumaru is going to take my place soon, and he must have a mate in order to ascend to the throne. Yet all the other females in court are whores and gold-diggers, they would be the downfall of the Western lands if Sesshoumaru were to mate one of them."

Kagome bit her lip, they had the same problem. Her parents were prepared to give her the throne anytime, yet she didn't have a mate. If she were to mate him, then both of them could take their rightful places as Lord and Lady without any problems. But, the main goal of Kagome was to mate someone she loved. She would find someone, and forget ever having to mate with Sesshoumaru.

"I…I'm not sure yet. If I can't find anyone who I appreciate, then I will mate with Sesshoumaru-sama." While saying this, her mind was laughing, for she would find a mate fit for her before the end of the banquet, or so she hoped.

Anything was better than mating with a man who evidently didn't enjoy her presence and didn't like her in the least bit, let alone love.

"Please excuse me, Inutaisho-sama; I must tend to my other guests."

It sounded lame, even to her ears. The excuse wouldn't pass for anyone, and there were clearly no other males who seemed worthy enough of her presence.

Inutaisho nodded and stepped aside, allowing Kagome entrance. When he was sure that she had passed and Fuchoin had left to deal with the other lords who had also brought their sons over, he pulled a reluctant Sesshoumaru into the gardens.

"So, what do you think about the little lady Kagome?"

"The girl is no where near being a woman or lady," Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly.

Inutaisho frowned at this, "She is to be your future mate."

"If she can't find a mate."

Sesshoumaru turned his head around to glance at the moon resembling the crescent engraved upon his forehead, in a way dismissing Inutaisho.

"You, boy, are in serious need of a mate, and I will not have a weakling for a grandson!" Inutaisho glared at his own son.

"And I most certainly will not want a weakling as a mate."

"Weakling, am I?"

Inutaisho whipped around and looked at the hime, who had crossed her arms.

"Kagome, he did not mean that." Inutaisho tried desperately to take back Sesshoumaru's words, inside fully cursing him for not watching his mouth.

"No, I'm sure that he would have reasons for thinking me weak."

Kagome had come to see if Sesshoumaru…needed anything, under her father's orders of course. But she just had to come when they were having a conversation about her being weak.

'Weak…huh? I'll show you weak.' Kagome inwardly cackled, twisting her fingers just a little bit.

"I'll take my leave now, less my presence pollutes the air someone needs." Kagome turned around and left, knowing that trouble would be heading her way.

Inutaisho turned around to scold his son, but his eyes only widened in absolute shock and terror. Sesshoumaru's fists were tightly clenched, his body shaking with unpronounced fury.

His hair had turned from the proud glittering silver to black. The once pointed youkai ears had shrunk and smoothed into an oval shape. No longer were his eyes golden, they were replaced by an almond color. The sharp claws and fangs shortened and rounded. All of his royal markings had disappeared. In short, Kagome had turned Sesshoumaru into a human.

"The nerve of that woman…" Sesshoumaru hissed.

If he still had the characteristics of a youkai, his honey golden eyes would have bled red. He tried to turn around so he could slaughter that girl, future mate or not. However, a powerful force stopped him in time

"Do not go at this time. Other youkai already know of the fact that if one of them is not chosen, you will be the one to mate her. If you are to go in as a human, they would murder you on first sight to gain the opportunity to mate her." Inutaisho said seriously, his strength unmovable to the now human Sesshoumaru.

Standing above them on a balcony, a sweet voice said, "Don't worry; it'll wear off by the next crescent moon. Hmmm… 31 days is a long time to wait, isn't it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru growled in his human voice, threatening her, "Wench, there will be hell to pay when I do turn back."

Kagome placed her hands on the balcony and rested her head on top.

With a lazy smile she said, "Well, maybe I'll simply…prolong the time."

She gave a hearty laugh and wave before turning around to 'enjoy' the banquet, sincerely praying to Kami-sama that there would be a suitable male up to her standards. From the rumors, she knew that every word that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth became reality.

Gulp.

Inside, Sesshoumaru was seething with anger. But unlike Inuyasha, he put in his best effort to keep cool.

"Well…it seems that idiotic ice prince got his ass kicked by a puny wench."

Inuyasha just _had_ to come in during this time.

"Now, is a human better or a hanyou better? Hm?" Inuyasha taunted, getting back at him for calling him a lowly half-breed.

"Of course it's the human. At least he doesn't have tainted blood and remains pure in whatever he turns into." Sesshoumaru kicked the football right back into Inuyasha's face.

"Why you!" Inuyasha made a move to strike Sesshoumaru, only to be stopped by Inutaisho.

"Go back to the banquet Inuyasha, or you surely will regret it when Sesshoumaru's youkai heritage is returned."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome sighed as she looked around; desperately trying to find someone she could mate and make her father agree.

"Kagome-sama."

She twirled around in surprise that a voice would come from behind her without her noticing.

The gentleman standing in front of her was a lord, judging by his aura.

"Naraku of the Southern lands."

He introduced himself while bowing in a smooth motion. She looked at him with a questioning gaze, as if seeing or not he only wanted her power. He did. When he brought up his gaze to meet her eyes, all she could see was lust. No respect. Kagome had heard that this particular lord was known to have plenty of concubines.

"I presume that you have still not found a man worthy of your graces?" Naraku smirked at her.

"N…No…No, I haven't…" Kagome stuttered at her own answer, previously locked inside her own thoughts.

"Well, if milady does not find a suitable mate by the end of this banquet, I am very eager to take up the role as such a beautiful creature's mate."

Naraku bowed and took his leave, a dazed and confused Kagome behind him.

'I don't have much time left, only until midnight and that is but one hour away. But still, Naraku gives me the creeps. Him…or Sesshoumaru? Perhaps I should seek the Eastern lord? Wait a sec…the Eastern lands are ruled by a lady…hmmm…' Kagome shut herself from the outer world, walking in circles as she thought of the people and putting them on a mental scale to see who was better.

Kagome reluctantly came to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru would be the more appropriate mate for her, and her parents would probably disagree if she chose Naraku because of his well known reputation. Still…SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE WASN'T ANY MALE THAT SHE ENJOYED THE PRESENCE OF!!!!! It was ridiculous!

"Kagome, have you found anyone yet?" a gentle voice floated towards the delicate ears of the hime.

Kagome twisted around on her toes to discover that her mother had been behind her, a knowing smile on her face.

"Uhhh…I met Naraku and Kouga, but they are even worse compared to Sesshoumaru. Kouga has no hygiene sense, his breath smells like dung and he is too possessive. Naraku, well, let's just say he gives me the creeps." Kagome shuddered in memory of the spider youkai (FK: I know that Naraku is hanyou, but I made him youkai here).

The lady Aiko randomly pulled a chair and sat down; looking at Kagome with such a serious gaze that Kagome couldn't help but lower herself to a chair as well.

"Naraku is known for his concubines. His offspring are too many to count, all the daughters and sons of the concubines. For heaven's sake, he can't even tell which the mother of which is!

Fuchoin would never agree with you to marrying such a man. As for Kouga, I think I don't need to say anything, do I?" Aiko smiled at her only daughter fondly.

"But, Sesshoumaru is such an icicle!" Kagome wearily complained.

"Ahhh, did you know that Inutaisho had also been like this at the time he had been a prince?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the new piece of information. Inutaisho? A walking iceberg? "That is impossible, mother!"

Aiko shook her head in disagreement, settling to inform her naïve daughter of the natures of inuyoukai. "You are an inuyoukai, but we have never been given enough time to tell you about the other half of a female inuyoukai.

Male inuyoukai are…possessive, you could say, even more so than Kouga although they do not present it easily in front of an audience."

Aiko took one glance at Kagome's freaked out state and decided to continue, at least that way there may be a way that she would miss out some of the parts in her dazed state.

"They act coldly towards most others, especially enemies. Inuyoukai are not known to be loyal before mating, so it is obvious that when they are in heat they will find a female to bed. Once they mate though, you can be assured that he would stay loyal to his other half."

Kagome looked thoroughly appalled. "But…but…but…that's not fair! I have to be a virgin when I mate or be titled whore yet the males could have been with someone else a million times prior and it could be called 'male pride?' So basically, you're telling me that Sesshoumaru has…lots of…ummm…"

Aiko looked as her blushing daughter swallowed the last bit of the sentence and sighed, she knew that she shouldn't have told the young girl barely reaching adulthood. "Experience, yes. Inutaisho had also been like that, even your father had once been like that, but they never got another female pregnant, which is also why Naraku is despicable. After they mated with us, they became loyal, and ceased to act emotionless around us.

Believe me; it would be better to mate with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome bit her lit as her mother tried in desperate attempt to convince her. As she digested the information, she discovered that she was indeed still a child, while Sesshoumaru was entering adulthood. Each youkai year was equivalent to 90 human years. Sesshoumaru was 19 and she was only 15…they had a difference of 360 human years… her life is soooo sad.

But still…Naraku was what…like 23? Ewwww…even worse than being mated to Sesshoumaru.

The lady looked at her daughter, knowing that there was currently a tornado of thoughts in her mind, and wisely chose to leave her alone to her decisions for a while. "I'll leave you to make your own choice, but I wish that you could make the right one before it is too late for any changes. Inuyoukai mate for life, and there is no way to erase the mark even after death."

She left with a sweep of her elegant kimono, walking towards her lord.

"Is she convinced, Aiko?" Fuchoin questioned as he took his mate's delicate hand.

Aiko shook her head sadly, "Not really, she has yet to come to a decision. I do hope she chooses Sesshoumaru though, there are not many other youkai on this banquet who are willing to be loyal to their mate."

Fuchoin nodded and scanned around the room. "Say, where's the young lord?"

"He got Kagome pissed, and she cleverly chose to turn Sesshoumaru into a human."

Fuchoin noticed Inutaisho and gaped at his words. "She turned him into a WHAT!?"

"A human, my friend. And please, my ears are quite sensitive." Inutaisho gave a semi-glare.

Fuchoin cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "So where is Sesshoumaru?"

"In the gardens where no other youkai would venture."

"You do realize the problem?" Fuchoin asked Inutaisho.

Aiko looked between the two, not quite understanding what they were talking about.

Inutaisho nodded in understanding. "It cannot happen with a human."

Aiko glanced at Fuchoin with a questioning gaze, only to be ignored.

"It wouldn't work if Kagome doesn't turn him back into an inuyoukai."

At this time, Aiko lost her temper and forced herself in between the two lords, trying to block out Inutaisho with her short height. "Now gentlemen, be nice and tell me what's going on."

"The mark." Fuchoin carelessly said and brushed her off.

Aiko frowned, "What mark?"

Inutaisho sighed; no wonder Kagome was so naïve to the nature of youkai: genes. "The mating mark, Sesshoumaru won't have the fangs to mark Kagome if she doesn't turn him back."

Aiko's mouth widened into an O as realization dawned her. Right, the mating mark, why didn't she think of this earlier?

The three adults looked worriedly at Kagome as she tried in desperate vain to tear away from the persistent ookami Kouga.

"I believe I clearly stated I have no wish to become your mate!" Kagome slapped his offending hands away, trying to keep a distance.

"But I am the perfect one for you! Can't you see that? The mutt doesn't even love you with the passion that burns deep within me!" Kouga protested and attempted to snatch her hands again.

Assuming he meant Sesshoumaru, Kagome replied, "Don't call my _future mate_ a mutt and he sure the hell is a lot better than you!"

What did you just do, you idiot!? Kagome inwardly screamed at herself. She had admitted Sesshoumaru as her mate, unconsciously. But God, she hadn't _meant _to do it! It was only because Kouga was getting irritating!

Kouga stilled in his pursue, "You're choosing to mate that idiotic mutt that doesn't even understand how to appreciate beauty?"

"I told you not to call him a mutt!"

Dear God father in heaven, I'm only defending Sesshoumaru because Kouga is getting annoying, I honestly don't mean it! I beg you not to force me into this marriage simply because Kouga is annoying me!

Her eyes honed in to the sight of Sesshoumaru leaning against the garden doors, his face emotionless, yet you could tell the anger from his eyes at Kagome's proclamations done without his consent.

Kagome shot him a desperate look, begging him to go along with it less she humiliates herself. Sesshoumaru returned it with an arrogant 'you're at my mercy' look that would have ended his human life if it weren't for the fact that Kagome needed him to go with the flow. After all, she couldn't claim a dead inu as her mate.

Just for a split second, and then I'll turn him back again. Kagome thought with a smile. With a flick of her fingers, Sesshoumaru was a youkai again.

"Step away from my fiancée, Kouga-san. I act polite in respect to your status. Persist, and you will meet the end of my claws and feel my poison course through your veins." He threateningly spoke while flexing his claws.

Kouga was no fool in life and death situations. While Kagome was pure enough not harm him with her enormous amount of power, Sesshoumaru was not known to be merciful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I clearly heard you state that you wouldn't want such a puny girl for your mate just five minutes ago, why change your mind now?" Kouga stared challengingly at him. With these words, he couldn't attack him, it would be without reason.

"As you can see, I've changed my mind."

Kouga seethed at his attitude. He admitted himself not to be a powerful lord, but his pride demanded respect.

"I challenge you, Sesshoumaru, for the position as Kagome's mate."

Sesshoumaru raised one delicate eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with his show. His mind was reeling, though, his pride at stake. If he were not to take up the challenge, then he would be taken as a coward. The problem was that the challenge was a social thing, everyone would witness it and he would have no choice but to admit Kagome as his mate.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with anxiety, hoping he would for once put his pride down and pick the most appropriate choice. But a small part of her who understood his arrogance knew that he would agree and simply categorize it as a business deal.

"I accept, Kouga. I shall inform the other lords so that they know if they wish for the hand of Kagome they will have to go through us."

Sesshoumaru 'gently' took Kagome's hand and pulled her towards Inutaisho. To the public, it seemed as if they were a sweet loving couple. But Kagome could feel no warmth. His hands were burning hot, yet it was only his body temperature. From the messages passed from his mind, she felt as if his clawed hands were cold and shivered at his harsh touch.

Had she made the correct decision, would this ruin her whole life? This man was a creature, a beast, or even a monster who did not love her. The chances of him harming her were extremely great, and none could guarantee she wouldn't be beaten. In this era, it was usual for the husband to beat the wife, and Kagome couldn't use her powers unless she wished to be punished even more severely.

"Father, Kagome Higurashi has decided to accept me as her mate and Kouga-san has challenged me for the right of her hand. Fuchoin-sama, please announce the challenge." Sesshoumaru spoke with a monotone as if the marriage had nothing to do with him.

Inutaisho raised his eyebrow in a questioning gaze. Kagome had been reluctant to take Sesshoumaru as her mate, why the sudden change? Certainly not for power or money, she had more than Sesshoumaru herself.

He adjusted his gaze so that it now focused on Kagome; she was avoiding his critical sharp eye.

Something had obviously happened, and he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of boy who would force another against their will. Perhaps it had something to do with Kouga, as he was the fool who dared to challenge Sesshoumaru and insult his pride.

"Very well."

Fuchoin waved a hand and instantly the hall became still and void of any movement. It was so quiet that the buzzing of a bee could be heard all across the room. They glanced at Fuchoin expectantly, waiting for his speech.

"Sesshoumaru and Kouga have announced a challenge for the hand of my daughter Kagome. If there are any other gentlemen who wish for the hand of my daughter, please step up."

None stepped up. They recognized the power of Kouga and Sesshoumaru. If either of them won, they still would not stand a chance against them. Fuchoin had been ready to continue on, except a voice interrupted.

"I wish to challenge the winner for the hand of Kagome-san."

Fuchoin turned around to get a clear view of the other who wished for his daughter's hand. Naraku, the despicable one who had too many concubines to count. He hissed under his breath, Naraku would not treat Kagome properly if she was given to him. Unknown to him, his own pupils dilated and his eyes were starting to be dyed pink.

"Fuchoin! Do not worry; Sesshoumaru will not lose with his pride at stake!" Inutaisho said while keeping slight humor in his voice.

He realized that he had nearly lost his posture, and moved back to conduct himself to avoid him losing control.

"Very well, Naraku-san, you will be permitted to duel against the winner of the battle between Sesshoumaru and Kouga-san." Fuchoin bit out.

Naraku smirked and gave a deep bow, all the while shooting a challenging gaze at Sesshoumaru. He had already predicted that Sesshoumaru would come out as the victor; Kouga was too weak compared to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; does the fool think that he could gain victory from this Sesshoumaru? How dare he mock me! He gave a low growl to Naraku, his anger transferred to his whole body that he somehow ended up squeezing Kagome's delicate hand harder than he had intended to. He didn't even notice until Kagome let out a wince and flinched back, attempting to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru, you jerk!"

When Sesshoumaru noticed this, he kept an iron grip without hurting her. His eyes softened just a tad bit after looking at her. She was so tiny; her hands were only 2/3 of his hands. He wondered how such a miniature woman could contain so much power and passion yet still seem so fragile. Despite his previous claims, he felt the sudden need to comfort her.

"This Sesshoumaru will not harm you," he softly stated.

Kagome looked up at the beast who was soon to be her mate. Whether or not she wished to admit it, he was more powerful than both Kouga and Naraku. When she looked into his amber eyes, she lost herself in its passionate pool of warmth. At this time, he seemed so gentle that it seemed impossible for one that slaughtered without second thought.

Strangely enough, he found comfort in his words. After all, he was known to mean what he said. She relaxed against him, choosing to lean slightly against him. Kagome felt him tense at first, but after a while he gradually allowed her this, merely standing still and gently holding her hand.

"Would everyone please move to the dojo to see the battle between the three lords who wish for Kagome's hand?"

At Fuchoin's words, all the guests proceeded towards the dojo, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone in the main hall.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you should go now," Kagome shyly stated.

Sesshoumaru nodded and released his hold on her, swiftly walking towards the dojo, not once missing a stride and replacing the tenderness shown to Kagome with a fierce iciness that burned.

Kagome followed after him, wondering what he was playing at. The first moment that he had met her, he had insulted her and pushed her to the point that she wished he would disappear. Now, he was showing an affectionate side of him that left her in confusion. Perhaps that was what her mother had meant about inuyoukai becoming extremely loving during and after mating.

The cheery flames of the candle lights in the dojo soothed her nerves, and she found herself looking at the towering youkai in front of her in an admiring gaze. In that gaze, a small part of admiration was mixed with affection. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to mate with this man.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Kouga-sama, please choose your weapon and step up," the kistune judge spoke up.

"I don't need any weapons to beat this old mutt, my claws are good enough on their own," Kouga exclaimed.

Inuyasha nearly snorted at this statement and glanced at his brother, who had not chosen a weapon as well. Sesshoumaru never picked up a weapon unless absolutely necessary, and those occasions were rare. He only picked up his Tokijin against his father, sensei (recently, he didn't need to anymore), and once against him when he had lost himself.

Inuyasha looked at the ookami with mirth shining in his eyes; the idiot wouldn't know what's coming. Seated beside Inuyasha was Kagome, she gently tugged at his clothing.

"Inuyasha-sama, why doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama use the sword strapped around his waist?" Kagome timidly asked the brash one who had also earlier insulted her person.

"How could you not know this, stupid wench? Sesshoumaru is acknowledged to be the strongest youkai of all the lords, his powers are starting to surpass our father's powers. He wouldn't need Tokijin against that flea-bag."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in awe; she knew that her future mate was perfection. The killing perfection, but she had never thought that he would be the top killing perfection.

The battle began as Sesshoumaru nimbly dodged one of Kouga's hurried kicks. He looked to be bored beyond thoughts, merely dodging all of Kouga's attacks. On the other side, Kouga began to get anxious as none of his attacks struck Sesshoumaru. No matter how much effort he put in, he couldn't even reach Sesshoumaru.

It seemed as if Sesshoumaru had gotten tired of this game, and decided to gain himself some more pride. Everyone watched, some gaped, as Sesshoumaru released the ivy-like whip that curled up tightly against Kouga's immobile form.

Kouga struggled against it, but it became even tighter the more he struggled. The venom had begun to burn his fur, and he yelped when some of the poison touched his bare skin.

This was when Sesshoumaru's sarcastic voice reached Kouga's ears, "For a wolf that can't even stand against this Sesshoumaru, you sure were arrogant. If this had occurred in the wilds, you would be dead." He turned towards the judge. "I have already won this battle, tell Naraku to step up."

Using the hold he still had over Kouga, Sesshoumaru threw him against the wall outside of boundaries. Kagome watched all of this in wonder; the battle had ended without Sesshoumaru even breaking a sweat. She shuddered at the thought of Sesshoumaru deciding to punish her for turning him into a human.

Naraku stepped up with a sneer, clearing having the same thoughts that Kouga had when he started against Sesshoumaru. He gave a mock bow; fueling Sesshoumaru's none showing fury.

"It's my pleasure to duel against you, Sesshoumaru-san."

To anyone who had a rational mind, they could detect the undeniable sarcasm hidden beneath his words; they looked at Sesshoumaru, who had decided to unsheathe Tokijin.

"Inuyasha-sama, I thought you said Sesshoumaru-sama never uses Tokijin?"

"He doesn't. The other situation that he uses Tokijin other then when against stronger opponents is against people he absolutely detests that he wishes to quickly end the battle. And don't add 'sama,' I hate those formalities. Just be careful around that arrogant prick."

Kagome muffled a laugh at Inuyasha's words; Inuyasha wasn't as bad as she thought, just a bit harsh with his words.

They had been too lost in their little conversation; they didn't even notice that the battle had started until they heard a slam.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down at the battlefield, only to see that Sesshoumaru had forced Naraku into the ground with the penetrating jaki surrounding Tokijin.

"Inuyasha, the aura of Tokijin is suffocating and…evil. Why doesn't he use the other sword? It seems much more pure."

"Tenseiga is used for healing, Tokijin is used for killing." Inuyasha simply stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. Why did one who killed also have a sword for healing? She looked at Tenseiga, and felt a tug to her soul as its healing abilities sang in unison with her own purification powers, but battled against her own youkai. Truly, it had been a mystery that a youkai such as her could be able to harness miko powers as well.

The battle raged on as Sesshoumaru left no moment for Naraku to breath. He escaped Naraku's miasma tentacles and appeared in a white blur behind Naraku, inserting his own poison in Naraku's throat.

"You will never gain what this Sesshoumaru wants," he quietly hissed against Naraku's ear.

Sesshoumaru moved back to where he had begun the battle, not even batting an eyebrow as Naraku slid to the floor with a hateful gaze towards Sesshoumaru before collapsing on all fours.

"How disgraceful," Sesshoumaru smirked down at Naraku.

"Victory goes to Sesshoumaru-sama, and I present Kagome-sama as his mate," the judge declared while pushing a rather reluctant Kagome towards Sesshoumaru.

"By tomorrow morning, you will be mates," Aiko seriously said to Sesshoumaru. "I wish you to treat my daughter with respect."

"Now, Aiko, she will be his mate and not your daughter, don't butt into their business," Fuchoin warned her, keeping a playful tint in his voice.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at her mate's words, assuring him that there would later be pain for him to bear. Fuchoin stood proudly against her gaze, yet he let out an involuntary shudder. He was reminded of the time in which Aiko had dyed his tail a bright, shimmering pink and refused to take it off until he bowed to her ten times on all fours.

How humiliating.

"Come," Sesshoumaru held out his hand for Kagome.

She looked at him hesitantly, then changed her gaze to his slender hands which had killed goodness knows how many people. The traces of the blood seemed to have somehow become a stain on his hands. She brushed aside those thoughts and cautiously placed her hand in his deadly clawed hand.

Her hands ceased its shivering as Sesshoumaru's hand closed around her fragile hand and gave her a reassuring grip.

Kagome didn't know what to expect tonight. From the old nursery aunt, she had discovered how inuyoukai became mates. The old nurse had said it was painful, Kagome didn't know what to make of it. Would Sesshoumaru be gentle with her or be ignorant of her pain and emotions?

Sesshoumaru's hands were in truth, quite warm. Her gaze softened and she thought about how such an isolated person such as him could hold such comforting warmth. A part of her relaxed and allowed her feet to glide along the floor without any friction, somehow submitting to him. The other half of her was in tears, glowering at the towering figure of Sesshoumaru. How dare he accept the challenge!? She didn't want to mate him, never wished for this marriage. Sesshoumaru would hurt her like Naraku. Perhaps not as much as the sadistic bastard, but certainly not much better.

As if sensing her doubting thoughts, Sesshoumaru slowed his footsteps and walked beside her, leaning down to whisper for her ears only, "This Sesshoumaru will not harm you."

Coming from a person who was merciless, the words were tender, soothing…and held an awkward type of comfort for her. There would be no harm done, she would play the submissive wife in public, and simply set herself to ignoring him in all other activities.

They arrived at the double doors of her bedroom, the mahogany doors engraved with a large inu howling at a full moon. Sesshoumaru single-handedly opened the door without missing a step, leading Kagome inside before shutting the doors.

Kagome looked around the space she would no longer be occupying after this week was up, she would be moving to the western lands with Sesshoumaru.

"Come."

Kagome looked over to see that Sesshoumaru was already standing beside the bedpost, arranging the pillows so that they would seem like a couple, but still be distant enough to remain modest.

"You may take the blanket; this Sesshoumaru has no need of it."

Her eyes blinked a few times at his arrogance, even if youkai were never sick, it was still better to sleep warm.

"Unless you care to share."

A dark blush stained her cheeks as she bowed her head at the thought, not liking it one bit.

"I will have to mark you, but I will do nothing else."

Kagome looked up, startled. He wasn't? It showed his respect, and Kagome was glad that he was willing to wait until affection actually developed between them. She wondered at his gentleness, and then remembered her mother's words. He was unconsciously being gentle, and it was in his nature to be softer towards his mate.

She stepped timidly towards her, placing her beside him at the bed. Neck tilted to one side, she waited submissively for his fangs to penetrate her flawless state. A gasp escaped her lips as Sesshoumaru licked her neck to lessen the pain of the marking.

Kagome muffled a scream as his fangs dug in deep into her neck.

Sesshoumaru lapped up the blood and sealed it with a gentle kiss, choosing to bring her in to soothe her sobbing as she clung to him for comfort. When her crying died, she marked him in return, feeling drowsy right afterwards from the shock of the marking. After all, the marking was tiring as it meant the combining of two souls. Tonight, their souls would weave around each other while the two slept.

Sesshoumaru loosely held her in his arms with a decent space in between so that if the adults were to come in, they would still seem as if they were completely curled around each other. His hands had a mind of its own, moving towards Kagome's dark tresses and gently stroking the dark mass. As Kagome fell asleep under his tender ministrations, a single thought crossed her mind.

Maybe…mating Sesshoumaru would not be as bad as she thought.

AN: Tada! Another one-shot done, I find them much easier to write than chapter stories :P. Aaanyways, at the beginning about the Japanese clothing, don't hesitate to correct me if I put them in the wrong order, because I am not too familiar with Japanese kimono and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


End file.
